


wet rice

by thominewt (obliviate1d)



Series: incorrect seventeen quotes [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, got inspired by my oomf and i's convo about wet rice on twt, i say realistically bc i can literally see this happening, jeongcheol being realistically domestic at 3am, lowercase fic bc i wrote this on my phone on a whim, seungcheol is hungry at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: in which seungcheol gets hungry at three am and asks jeonghan to make some wet rice. jeonghan has no idea what that is.





	wet rice

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is a meme? wet rice what the hell is that
> 
> ANYWHO i hope youll enjoy this short mess
> 
> my oomf and i strongly believe that cheol likes to be taken care of and jeonghan just. gives and gives and gives bc have you seen choi seungcheol

it's nearing three in the morning when someone startles jeonghan awake. 

"hannie," a deep voice that could only belong to seungcheol whispers next to his ear. 

"hmm," jeonghan replies, not bothering to turn around on his back to face the source of the voice. 

"i'm hungry." seungcheol whines, dropping his face onto jeonghan's exposed neck. 

jeonghan sighs. how dare seungcheol wake him up only to complain about his empty stomach? 

"i told you to eat your damn dinner," jeonghan reminds his leader. they had been eating meat last night, celebrating seventeen's one thousand days together since debut. "you said you weren't hungry and won't be until tomorrow morning." 

silence errupts them until seungcheol turns jeonghan onto his back, making him let out a small oomph at the sudden weight on top of his body. 

"but it _is_ tomorrow morning, technically speaking." seungcheol argues, poking at jeonghan's left eye relentlessly until they both open unwillingly. though it's sort of dark in their shared dorm room, the only source of light coming through the slightly ajar door, jeonghan can still make out the features of seungcheol's face. mouth turned into a slight pout, eyes blinking at him sleepily. it's almost cute, he thinks. 

jeonghan let out a long sigh. there's no point in turning seungcheol down now that he's fully awake. 

"what do you want to eat? i'm pretty sure we've still got some leftovers from last night." jeonghan says as he plays with seungcheol's bangs. it's getting long now; the length of it goes past his thin eyebrows, nearly reaching his eyes. 

"i don't want meat." seungcheol declares, eyes looking past jeonghan's face—something he does when he's thinking. 

"ah!" seungcheol says suddenly. "i want that wet rice thingy," 

jeonghan stares. 

"the wet _what_ , now?"

"ah, you know, the thing you used to cook for us during predebut days." seungcheol whines. he can feel seungcheol's feet tapping lightly against his as the older male tries to remember the name of the meal. 

"is it soup?" jeonghan pipes in. he really has no idea what seungcheol was trying to say. wet rice? what in the _world_. 

"the thing, hannie. where you boil the rice and it becomes mushy and water-y."

 _ah_. jeonghan let out a laugh that he stiffles onto his palm. wet rice. seungcheol really calls it wet rice. how damn endearing. 

"you mean porridge?" jeonghan says, the smile on his face still lingers as he looks at his roommate fondly. so cute. seungcheol is so fucking precious. 

"porridge?" seungcheol tries the word around his tongue, as if it's his first time saying it. which wouldn't be true because jeonghan's pretty sure he's told him that before. "yeah, i guess that's the one." 

jeonghan is feeling super soft for seungcheol right now. so he tugs the other man up until they're both chest to chest and pulls him down into a crushing hug. "gah, what do i do with you, choi seungcheol? when you're acting so adorably at the crack of dawn?" 

seungcheol chuckles against jeonghan's neck as he melts into the embrace. "ah, maybe you could actually get up and make me the porridge?" 

jeonghan once again sighs, this time it's full of fondness for the man in his arms. he nods and lets seungcheol drag him to their kitchen, steps ever so careful to avoid waking the other members up. 

he watches as seungcheol sleepily prepare the rice and pot and smiles to himself. seungcheol can wake him up anytime he wants, jeonghan concludes that night. sleep be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> i can be found on twitter!  
> @DlRECTORSCUT (dlrectorscut; i use the lowercase L for the i in directors)
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
